


Moonlight Feels Right

by esidesu



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Bathing/Washing, F/F, Fantasy, Fluffy, Human/Vampire Relationship, Lesbian Vampires, Original Character(s), Original Story - Freeform, Questioning, Vampires, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esidesu/pseuds/esidesu
Summary: A small oneshot from my new WIP about a human witch and a vampire falling in love. Ajax is a human witch who is the newest member of a forest community. Kalos, a vampire, has been there for years and finds Ajax especially intriguing. Fighting her feelings, Kalos wanders through the forest only to stumble upon Ajax bathing in the lake.
Relationships: Kalos/Ajax
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Moonlight Feels Right

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys like this I'll post more little bits like this from my WIP :) It doesn't have a name yet lol but it exists so that's something

Moonlight bathed the land in a silvery glow, it’s soft light luring fireflies out of the trees. Ajax looked down at the stillness of the pool. She glanced out across the water and saw that she was alone. Fireflies danced idly nearby but they would not bother her. With a sigh, she slowly stripped of her layers, shivering in the night air. She slipped into the silver pool and sighed as the water met her skin. She waded out until she couldn’t reach the bottom and leaned back into an invisible embrace. The water supported her as she laid on her back, floating on the surface. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to relax with deep, steady breaths. 

Kalos strolled through the woods on a beaten path. She needed a walk to clear her head, and the lady moon always knew how to comfort her. She was very distraught. A new vampire had moved into the forest and they had become quite close over the past weeks. She made Kalos feel strange, as if she had kindled a new kind of desire in her. It felt like a second awakening. She sighed as she came to the edge of a clearing. Looking out into the grass, she saw a figure standing by the lake. Who could be out at such an hour? The moon cast such a lovely glow on the person by the pool. Kalos found herself moving out into the clearing, filled with intrigue. She stopped dead in her tracks. Stunned, she could not move as she watched the woman slowly remove her clothing and reveal the stunning form of Ajax. She wondered how she hadn’t recognized her earlier. She could not keep her eyes off of her. The way the moon bathed every curve in a soft glow had her in a trance. Ajax’s rich amber skin stretched over sculpted curves and long, lithe limbs. Kalos tried to collect herself and pry her eyes from her naked body.  _ “Come on, Kalos.” _ Ajax didn’t notice her as she stepped into the water. She waded into the lake, not looking back. Kalos finally pulled herself out of her deep trance and retreated to the woods. There she climbed into one of the tall pines and sat herself on a thick limb.

She knew she should have left, but how could she when Ajax was just so beautiful. 

Ajax let her body relax into the water and swam back to the shore. She scanned the pearlescent sand for her small basket and spotted it near some reeds. She shivered when the cold air hissed around her body, goosebumps rising on her arms. She shuffled through the basket for a moment and turned back to the water. Something in the reflection caught her eye, a fleeting glimpse of something gold. It couldn’t be. She spotted a long golden braid hidden in the trees. She blushed. It must be Kalos. And she was looking right at her. She felt herself shiver and a warm blush crept across her cheeks. She assumed Kalos didn’t know she had noticed her, and she wanted to keep it that way. She continued with her bath and tried to not turn to look behind her. A small part of her wished to ask Kalos to join her, but she knew she couldn’t. 

Kalos continued to watch from the tree. In a fantasy, she saw herself approach Ajax and ask to join her. They bathed together in the molten silver pool and she watched the water pour over Ajax’s supple skin. She could reach out and touch her. Kalos was wrenched from her fantasy with a biting wind. The cold seeped through her layers high in the trees. She decided it was finally time to come down. She slowly made her way down the maze of branches and jumped to the forest floor with a soft thump. She sighed and brushed off her hands. She turned to walk into the glade when she bumped into something. 

“Oh my, hello! What a pleasant surprise!”

“Oh! Ajax!”  _ Oh no _ . “It’s great to see you! What are you doing out here so late?” She flashed a nervous smile. Ajax seemed quite comfortable, other than the fact that she shivered in her thin dress. 

“I just enjoy the fireflies. I could ask the same of you.” She crossed her arms and gazed curiously into Kalos’ eyes.

“Oh just going for a stroll.” Ajax giggled. 

“Mind if I join you?”

“Of course not,” Kalos replied. She glanced at the small basket Ajax held in her arms, it was full of various toiletries. She gazed down at Ajax for a moment and placed a shaky hand on her arm. “Are you cold?” 

“I should be fine.” Ajax blushed and tightened her hold on her basket. Kalos withdrew her hand and shouldered off her jacket, draping it around the witch. 

“Just in case. I don’t want you to catch cold.” She leaned in close to button it. Ajax basked in her closeness while Kalos wrapped her jacket around her. She was thankful for the warmth. 

“Thanks,” she whispered. Kalos studied her for a moment. 

“Why don’t I just walk you home, you seem tired.”

“I’m alright. But I suppose I can’t refuse you, I’ll let you walk me home if you promise to come in for tea.” Kalos laughed. 

“Alright. Let’s get going, shall we?” Ajax nodded and started into the woods. Kalos walked beside her, her hand drifting to link with Ajax’s. Ajax said nothing, but simply twined her fingers with hers as they walked. 

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, if you have any advice please feel free to comment down below :3


End file.
